


For Arguments Sake

by TheSnailQueen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bilbo's a Hummingbird, Everyone has the Wings and Tails of birds, Fluff and Smut, It turned out way cuter than expected, M/M, Thorin's a Hawk, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnailQueen/pseuds/TheSnailQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument between Bilbo and Thorin takes an unexpected turn during their respite in Laketown. Both of them find they don't mind overly much.</p><p>And they never did remember what they'd been arguing about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Arguments Sake

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Em, who is a precious angel and has made me all sorts of nice things. So I decided to give her something back in return. That something happens to be gratuitous wing!kink and fluffy smutty cuteness. I felt I should share it with everyone else as well.

With what little actual thought he could muster as he was roughly pinned against the wall, his hands pushed up and held above him by ones much rougher and larger than his own, Bilbo Baggins concluded that this was not where he had envisioned the argument he had initiated leading. But as Thorin’s head dipped to press kisses along his shoulder, pausing to nip at the sensitive connecting muscles of his currently flared and quivering wings, he found he couldn’t say he minded all that much, and he found that he’d quite forgotten what they had been arguing about in the first place.

Another nip followed by a trail of gentle kisses along his main coverets drew a keening noise from the little hobbit and he couldn’t prevent himself from arching back and pressing against Thorin even as his fingers flexed uselessly against the wall, itching to touch and tug and caress.

The possibility arose a moment later when Thorin uttered a low, growling phrase in Khuzdul and flipped Bilbo around neatly, letting go of the hobbit’s wrists in favour of burying his fingers into Bilbo’s impossibly soft, iridescent feathers.

Sensing the chance for revenge and the possibility of gaining the upper hand the hobbit took it without hesitation, using the moment when Thorin’s head dipped down so he could kiss Bilbo's neck as the moment he snaked his hands over the dwarf’s broad shoulders and gripped the tops of his wings, blunt nails scraping at the sensitive feathers as he pulled himself up to hook his legs in the grove of Thorin’s hips. The dwarf let out a grunt of surprise and Bilbo found himself being pressed against the wall under all of Thorin’s weight as he gave full body shudder and tugged just a little bit harder on the feathers he had been grasping.

“Fair’s f-fair Thorin” Bilbo managed to gasp out, teetering off into a moan as Thorin used the newfound leverage to grind against him. He let his hands slip from Bilbo’s wings, mildly amused when the hobbit protested loudly, only to be silenced a moment late when he simply slid them around to Bilbo's back where the tiny, silky feathers and sensitive muscles at the base of his wings lay. Proceeding to caress them with a gentleness, a tenderness that belied the hurried nature of the encounter so far.

“I don’t think that was very fair, Master Burglar” the teasing tone again caught Bilbo off guard, he’d never seen Thorin like this. Oh he knew he was an intensely passionate and emotional man, but teasing words and gentle touches were not something he thought the dwarf capable of until a few days ago when this had all started. When he’d truly seen that Thorin cared and perhaps his feelings were not so one sided after all.

Bilbo was panting now, little whimpers punctuating each squirm and hitch of his hips as Thorin continued his assault on the hobbit’s neck, very definitely leaving a claiming mark behind if the copper taste on Thorin’s tongue when he caught Bilbo’s lips in a kiss was anything to go by.

All the while Bilbo's hands were wandering over Thorin’s shoulders and the tops of his wings. Nails scraping against feathers and flesh alike, only pausing to dig them in sharply when Thorin’s teeth found his neck again. “Now who isn't playing fair? Hnng” he managed to breathe out before having to bite his own lip to stop the moan that rose in his throat from escaping. Remembering how the dwarf had reacted so strongly to him barely touching his wings before, Bilbo decided it was about time he gave Thorin a taste of his own medicine.

Shimmying against his dwarf to get himself into a better position proved fruitful as Thorin gave a strangled gasp and pulled Bilbo as close as he could, tilting his head to feather a shaky trail of kisses against his jaw. Bilbo however would not be swayed in his purpose and gently he began to knead the chord like muscles near the base of Thorin’s wings, feeling pleased with himself when Thorin moaned lowly and his wings jerked, flaring out and forward as if seeking Bilbo’s touch. He obliged, moving his clever fingers along the quivering appendages, his arms not quite long enough to reach the tips.

“B-Bilbo, I- I can’t. If you keep-” the broken whisper only served to spur the hobbit on to bolder movements, sinking his hands lower into Thorin’s feathers and tugging on them roughly “Good, come for me Thorin. Just like this” Bilbo murmured against his ear before laying a few kisses of his own against Throin's jugular and earning a rumbling purr in response.

Using the wall as leverage they moved in sync with each other, Bilbo’s wings beginning to flutter and beat madly against the wood panelling and Thorin’s fingers even as Thorin’s own wings went rigid, flared to their full length as he shuddered through his release, letting his forehead fall against Bilbo’s shoulder and pressing an open mouthed kiss to his collarbone in a silent gesture of affection.

Sensing Bilbo was close he gave the hobbit’s madly fluttering wings one final tug and helped him tip over the edge, smiling when the smaller male all but curled into him, his wings jerking almost in time with his hips before they relaxed completely and Bilbo fell heavy against him. After a moment where the only sound in the small room was the light panting coming from both parties. Bilbo gave a breathy laugh and pressed his nose against the underside of Thorin’s jaw, humming softly in contentment as a rumbling chuckle emanated from the dwarfs chest.

“Perhaps we should fight more often, Âzyungâl” Thorin hummed softly, slowly stepping back from the wall with Bilbo still cradled in his arms. He quietly decided he could quite happily spend a lifetime with Bilbo, right here just like this. And it truly hit him in that moment as he settled down on the small bed, shifting so his back was to the wall with Bilbo cocooned against his chest and looking up at him with big brown eyes that practically swam with love, what his heart had been trying to tell him since he’d met the little hobbit. That this ridiculous, overly temperamental, loyal, brave little creature was his ‘One’, his forever. And, he decided. He was very much alright with that.


End file.
